


【夹白】untitled

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: CP：Evan x Meg是夹白。小甜饼深夜短打，只有接吻部分，极度细化。我流OOC不喜勿喷





	【夹白】untitled

Meg站在烘干机前，将衣服塞进机器里后刚想站起来，就撞到了站在她身后的Evan。

烘干机轰隆轰隆的运作声盖过了小姑娘的询问声，Meg长时间待在壁炉前被烤的暖和的衣服在Evan拥抱她的时候贴在他裸露在外的胳膊上抱了个满怀。

啊，对，今天很冷。或者说是最近都很冷。Meg并没有怪罪他的意思，只是Evan一直保持着拥抱着她的姿势回到了客厅的壁炉边，客厅没开灯，连廊也是，屋内唯一的光源只有在壁炉里跳跃着的噼里啪啦的火光。等到Meg都快被勒的窒息了，Evan才坐在壁炉前的地毯上松开她。

他的女孩子笑起来，又凑上去拥抱他。她将她的胳膊举的很高，搂着他的脖子，Evan好像有些不习惯这样亲昵的姿势，但因为天气太冷并没有说什么。这个大块头说的话也一向很少，但是这不要紧。Meg贴着他的颈侧，和她的衣服一样温暖的带着她独有的体温的唇贴在他的脸颊边。

Meg轻轻的揭开他的面具，贴上他干涩的唇瓣。但她的眼睛还是睁开的，Evan也看着她，极近的距离，Evan能看到女孩子长长的浓密的睫毛垂在脸上，Meg又笑了，嘴唇分开了一点，下巴贴着他的，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。她说，“闭上眼？”

“好。”他的回答好像也带着笑意，不知道是不是被Meg感染的。

呼吸间都是衣服烤干了的味道和壁炉传来的暖意，他的女孩子缩在他的怀里，模样很乖巧，双手捧着他的脖子又吻上来，贴着他的唇慢慢的磨蹭，伸出来湿润的半截舌头舔舐他的下嘴唇，将唇瓣舔的湿漉漉的，好像在吃什么东西一样。

Evan捏着她的胳膊，觉得自己的身体有点热。接着Meg骑在了他身上，张开嘴巴咬住了他的下嘴唇，舌尖抵着他的牙关。Evan顺着她的意思张开嘴，默契的就像他们做过很多次一样。女孩子湿湿的软软的舌头探进他的口腔，轻轻的扫过他的舌尖，像是在试探他的意思，将自己嘴里的空气都渡过去，两个人的呼吸都交融在一起，分不清谁是谁的。

她的嘴巴太小了，在Evan回应她的啃咬捏着她的下巴吻回去的时候甚至喘不过去。女孩子似乎很尽兴，她微微喘息着，微微隆起的胸口起伏着，贴着他的胸口，半边侧脸被秘鲁橘红色的火光照得亮亮的，镀上一层温暖的光泽。然后她张开嘴巴含住他的侵略进来的舌头，两个人的舌面相互摩擦着交换着唾液，Evan舔到了她的上颚，女孩子身体一抖抓紧了他的背带裤。Evan轻轻掐住她的脸蛋不让她逃，卷着她的舌轻轻的吮吸，刺激的女孩子发出轻轻的呜咽，像是那种还不会走路的受伤了的幼崽，但Evan知道她不是，Meg只会在自己面前露出这副神态。

“嗯……”女孩子微微张开嘴喘息，但是他不给她这个机会，咬了一下Meg微微伸出来一点的舌尖，又吻进去，他微微偏过头封住了最后一点空间含着女孩子的嘴巴，侵占到她口腔的每一寸地方，直到Meg眼角分泌出了生理泪水才松开一点。

Meg将自己的重量都压在Evan身上，她知道他承受得住。她将手掌伏在他裸露的后背上，两个人的牙齿甚至很激动的磕碰在了一起，女孩子狠狠地咬了一下他的唇瓣以示报复。Meg修长的有力的小腿紧紧地夹着他的腰，他搂着她脖子的手慢慢的解开了绑在两边的麻花辫，将那头橘棕色的长发散下来，然后手指插入发丝中慢慢的揉弄她的后脑勺。他的女孩因为他散乱着头发，呼吸混乱着灼热的烫人，但是也因为他布下的捕兽夹哀嚎，也只有他知道Meg会在每晚前必须开一盏灯睡觉。

女孩子的手从他的胸口慢慢摸下去，她睁开了眼睛，鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖。她的手慢慢的划过他的腰侧，像是在故意挑逗一样，她的小小的湿热的手掌敷在他的胯间，危险的位置。

她说，Evan，你硬了。


End file.
